This core provides the expertise for the long-term neurological and neuropsychological assessment of both the human patients with traumatic brain injury and the animals (rats and mice) that are subjects of the experimental brain injury studies. The two specific aims are: 1) To measure long-term outcome in severe TBI patients, and 2) To provide behavioral measures of outcome for transgenic mice and for rats that receive cortical impact injury. Dr. Hannay will work closely with Dr. Robertson and Dr. Valadka for the clinical studies in head-injured patients described in PROJECTS 1 and 2. Dr. Hannay will also work closely with Dr. Robertson for some of the studies proposed in PROJECT 4. Dr. Hannay will use some of the statistical expertise from the STATISTICAL/ADMINISTRATIVE CORE, and will be interacting with Dr. Goodman when correlating some of the behavioral and neurological findings with the biochemical studies, as well as with the histological measures of outcome in the animal studies.